The Legendary Gladiators
by CandyManJMB
Summary: People have destinies to live up to, maybe to be a doctor, a professor, a leader of a nation. However, some are forced to be something they may not have intended, but live up to it. The Darkness is rising, and the Legendary Gladiators must serve their respective Pokemon to save a nation.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is M-rated for violence and things of the like. Maybe in the future there will be lemons, maybe. This story will also technically be a Pokemon Fic, but there will be references to other canons outside of Pokemon that for the most part will be there as fun Easter Eggs for the attentive reader. **

**Enough with the mumbo-jumbo and the obligatory disclaimer of me not owning Pokemon and that its owned by Game Freak and Nintendo and blah blah blah. Never understood why people are forced to do the Disclaimers. It's clear that if we do not own the canon we are writing about. Then it wouldn't be Fanfiction, it would be canon or an alternate universe. Stupid legal systems.**

**I also don't own any songs that I write about. There will quite a selection of those over the course of this story.**

**The Legendary Gladiators**

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Occurrences**

So here I was, with the rain pounding on the walls that surround me in the place that I call home. My dark fur with flattened from the moisture in the air as I surveyed my surroundings once again. This isn't a home for many people, hell it wasn't even my own. It was an alleyway in the city of Gallifrey. This place was once considered a ghost town years ago but was soon repopulated. I was an outcast here as I didn't work a "legal" job. I was a bounty hunter.

My name is Maximus Nero. I am an anthro Zoroark at the ripe age of 16. I don't remember much of my past but I knew my place now. I work from job to job, usually rescue missions to help a rich family get their child(ren) back.

Have I ever wanted a better job, one that was less dangerous, yes. However here in Gallifrey there is someone always willing to buy. Which is why I am here, in a dark alleyway. There was a hidden cafe in a hole-in-the-wall. It was a dark blue which fit in perfectly with the dark walls around it, giving it the perfect camouflage, almost.

This is where I usually find potential buyers. When people get desperate they go to places to drink their sadness away. They are usually even better to manipulate to get more pay as well. There is always a sense of greed.

I looked toward "The Wall" as it has been named which contained any job people are so desperate for they will tell the whole world and will usually give more than usual. There usually isn't much but there was one. It was a rescue mission to save a young Eevee at a local farm from the gang known as The Time Lords.

I sneered, The Time Lords were known in the trade of trafficking of people and drugs. It they got their hands on a baby, only trouble will come from it. The child will either become free labor at best or sex trafficked at worse.

I walked out quickly, back out into the darkened alleyway with the rain continuing to pound. The longer I wait, the more trouble that Eevee could be in. I left through the north entrance of Gallifrey, before quickly stepping into the forest.

I continued to walk north along the dirt paths before looking onward at the gated ranch the Time Lords reside in. Their co-leaders, The Master and the Doctor were likely inside sleeping as would be most of the gang. Some would still be awake keeping watch though during the night.

I slowly stalk toward the gate only to notice shadows seeming to move to the distance through the trees. I stopped and checked my surroundings one last time before hopping the fence into the farm.

Calling this place a farm would be nice. All the crops have long since have gone rotten or died. Weeds started to develop everywhere. Ivy and other mosses started to cover the walls of every surface. It would seem to any passerby to be abandoned or a part of the forest with all the greenery acting as camouflage.

It would seem luck is not on my side as I hopped the fence as there was a proximity alarm. The sound was blaring and a hopefully silent mission was thrown out the window. Out of the main house came many men, all of which looked around in shock before looking toward the place I stood.

I quickly ran for cover as their weapons pointed toward me and started to fire. Bullets ran by me and I hid behind a piece of stone wall, likely from the original farm before it was taken by the Time Lords. The bangs of their guns sounded throughout the night. Bullets were flying all around me as little chunks of the stone wall I was using as cover started to crack and splinter.

Then everything seemed to click. I smirked as the world around me seemed to shrink. I looked around some more. The grass blades have increased in size. I looked down at my feet and low and behold, I was a bug, probably a caterpie and weedle.

I started to crawl on the ground, avoiding detection by hiding in the darkness inside grass patches that still somehow remained. As they moved to where i previously hid, I moved toward the house. They never picked up on me as I entered one of the small holes in the walls of the old cabin. There was no lights on, but the light of the moon gave off enough to see.

It was a small, 3-room house. A kitchen, a living area and a bedroom. There did seem to be some ladders leading to a cellar or basement however. This was clearly where the child Eevee was forced into hiding. I approached the ladder, finally returning to my regular form to better grasp the handles. I grabbed the first rung, and descended downward into the basement.

It was dark. There was no light anywhere but I could hear whimpering at the very least. At the very least she was alive and was here. I continued to step forward into the seemingly never-ending darkness. I then bumped into something and fell flat at my face. Grunting as I got up, I realized I tripped over the basket that held the Eevee.

Turning around, I gently grabbed the basket and confirmed that yes, it was the Eevee in that box, whimpering out of pain or any number of other possible reasons. I stood up and carefully tried to work my way back to the ladder, making sure not to make anymore noise then I already have.

As I got to the ladder, I started to hear voices. Needing to hurry, I jumped on the ladder and climbed up. The previous darkness was slightly illuminated as the voices started to get louder, and footsteps could be heard traveling down the hall, toward me. Wanting to get out and out fast before being seen, I quickly hopped through the window and started to run across the fields.

I worried not over being seen as I would be able to hit the treeline before everyone got to my location. There was something I forgot to account for. One all so minor detail to this entire operation that will cost me dearly. I single, loud bang was heard throughout the night.

Pain seared its way into my shoulder. A sniper shot was the culprit. I continued on, as I knew if I was hit again, it would be a killshot and this whole operation would be a failure on all levels. I finally hit the treeline as another shot was heard, grazing a nearby tree. I continued to run, as the gang would definitely try to find me in the woods.

As I continued to slowly limp my way through the forest, I could already here footsteps running toward me, with the occasional gunshot toward my direction. I knew from there, running was out of the question, I either had to hide or try to fight. Fighting was also out as there was no way to with my banged up shoulder and my only weapon being the knife.

I quickly turned and found a hole in a tree to hide in, the Eevee still in my arms and somehow still quiet. From there I waited and prayed that they wouldn't check the trees.

The noise of the stomping of feet and hooves alongside any other type of feet grew dimmer by the second. I took a breath of relief as the sound of feet silenced by the sound of the winds in the forest.

The Eevee started to whimper as I inspected it closer, finding small claw marks over the legs and over the ears. I picked up the crying child, saying,"Don't worry young one. I'll get you home."

Despite the sniper round in my shoulder, I lumbered my way out of the forest and toward the drop-off point, a small apartment on the outside of Gallifrey. I knocked on the door, and opening the door was a Sylveon. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was looking downward as she asked,"Who are you what do you want?"

I smirked,"Your child. The Eevee that was posted on a board asking for help? I believe this is yours."

Sylveon finally looked up, hope in her eyes too see her baby in my hands. She took the child from my hands and cried into the child,"Don't do that! I can't lose you too," she turned to me,"Give me a second, let me grab some money to pay you."

She closed the door as I heard rustling of footsteps and opening of drawers before she returned with amount of money on the paper back at The Wall. She gave it to me before hugging me as well,"Thank you. I owe you so much by bringing my baby home. If you need something, just call me and I'll see if I can help," I heard whispered into my ear.

"Consider us equal. I need to get going," I answered back before walking out of the building. I walked back down the street as I heard a sniper shot. I turned around only to see black with a feeling of lightheadedness.

I opened my eyes, but not seeing the starry night sky, but a grey cave wall. I leaned only to hear a voice say,"You can thank me now if you want."

I turned around to see a white, feline-like pokemon with a long pink tail and knobed hands with three "fingers". "I guess. But who do I thank in name?" I replied. He smirked before saying,"Mewtwo. A pokemon without a home and different from the rest."

"Thank you Mewtwo. Might I ask why you saved me?" I said in a question tone. Mewtwo looked down before saying,"While I'm not a quote-on-quote "Legendary" as I'm man-made, I have been selected to take a seat on the council. They required each legendary to have a Gladiator to be they helper and partner."

"Alright then, I guess you want me?," I asked, which was answered with a nod,"I'll do it. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Then let's begin," Mewtwo said before a white portal appeared behind him.

"Nothing is predestined. The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings." -Ralph Blum

**Alright, here's the start. **

**I will try to keep writing as much as I can.**

**See ya later**

**Candy**


	2. I'm sorry people, but this is moving

**I'm very sorry about the long wait. I had finals and other tests basically everyday (Thank you Spanish)**

**However, I'm doing this for simplicity so I don't have multiple accounts to manage on multiple sites.**

**As such, this story, ****_The Legendary Gladiators_****, will be moving to my ******** account, DarthCookie2405.**

**I say again, I'm sorry, but this story will also be put on the backburner as most of my attention recently has been on a story over there on **_**Wattpad**_**, ****_The Shifter's Darkness_****.**

**Hope that you can forgive me.**

**All of my other stories here on ********, are now officially abandoned and up for adoption from anyone.**

**Candy**


End file.
